A Matter of Perspective
by RumbelleDearie
Summary: Set in an alternate universe, Belle French returns to Storybrooke Secondary School as the new librarian. Much to her surprise her former teacher Mr. Gold still works at the school. Adapting to her new adult relationships, Belle finds that she has much more in common with Mr. Gold then she thought. And the two begin to form an unusual relationship.
1. The New Librarian

Chapter One: The New Librarian

"Behind every exquisite thing that existed, there was something tragic."- Oscar Wilde: _The Picture of Dorian Gray._

Belle held the small golden key in her left hand, fumbling it's sharp divots between her fingers. The golden ring that held the circular, white, plastic label, rested against her sweaty palm. The label in her hand read library. The print was small, rounded, and had a certain amount of grace to it. Belles pace was fast. She was nervous. Tomorrow was a big day for her and she wanted to be as prepared as she could. Her black 4 inch heels clicked along the tan ceramic floors as she made her way around a corner. Her head was tilted down staring at the key in her hand. Belles heart fluttered as her eyes quickly met the obstacle she was about to collide with. Before she could react, her chest and arms collided against a hard broad chest. Her forehead scarcely brushing against what she could only assume was the obstacles chin? The key to the library fell out of her hands and made its way to the floor, along with a stack of books and papers carried by her cohort. The man she had run into let out a deep grumble of frustration at the mess their collision had created. Belle bent down immediately, picking up the loose pieces of paper that had achieved freedom from their paper clip restraint. At first Belle was confused when the man hadn't bent down to help her; after all, both parties were equally guilty of the accidental outcome. However, she assumed that he seemed to believe the mess was entirely her fault and that he expected to watch her while she cleaned up the mess. Just when Belle was about to apologize for the accident, and then give him a sharp word about not helping her, the man began to speak.

"What are you doing here? School starts tomorrow, dearie." He gnarled with an eerie grin emerging between his thin lips and a crook at the corner of his mouth.

 _He thought she was a student?_

"Oh! No... No I'm not a student!" She expressed with a tone of humour in her voice. Even though it was exactly what she had feared would happen.

Belle heard a crack and a clank as the man bent down, now curious, to help her stack up the books and papers. When Belle noticed the cane in his right hand, she suddenly felt guilty about seeking his help on the floor. Her face began to portray her embarrassment with the reddening in her cheeks. She looked up to gain a glimpse of his features. The mans shoulder length brown hair, with gleaming grey highlights, covered his tan leather skin which was cracked but well cared for. The wrinkles around his eyes and mouth spoke of untold pain and sadness. Belle smiled a little when she picked up the last book and read the title aloud.

" _The Picture of Dorian Gray_." She smirked and recited from memory, ""Those who are faithful know only the trivial side of love; it is the faithless who know love's tragedies.""

The man was alarmed and albeit a little impressed, not that the small auburn haired girl before him needed to know that. She handed over the last copy of Dorian Gray and he placed it on the pile they had reconstructed together. He shifted so that his left knee was supporting all of his weight and brought his right foot level with the ground once again. His cane was vertical once more and all his weight was placed with both his hands on the handle, struggling to resume his body in the upright position. In this time Belle had already managed to stand from her squatting position, despite her heels betraying her balance and almost giving into gravity once more. Regret streamed through every ounce of his being that he had decided to join her on the floor. He quickly realized that he would be unable to get up without seriously injuring his leg further. The bile rose in his throat at the thought of having to ask her for help; a girl he didn't even know and wasn't entirely sure if she was on school grounds legally.

"Dearie, I could use a little help." He exhaled, the force he was applying to his cane was tiring him quicker then he cared to admit.

"Oh! Of course." And Belle was over at his left shoulder helping him without a second thought. She allowed him to shift some of his weight onto her, as she helped pull him onto his feet without applying more weight to his right leg then was necessary. Now that he was completely upright Belle realized that he was only a few inches taller then her with her heels on. And that his eyes were brown. A rich, dark, empty brown. She smiled and bent over to retrieve his papers and novels from their pile on the floor. There were at least 20 copies Belle figured, and although _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ was not a very thick novel she was astonished by their weight and thought perhaps she should carry them for him. It was almost as if he could read her mind and at that moment he reached his arm out and offered to take half of the stack. He tucked the books between his left side and left arm gesturing for her to follow him. It wasn't like him to usually accept help. But something about her made him feel safe to do so.

"So you know your Oscar Wilde." He said as the clank of his cane echoed through the empty hallways, and Belle had wondered how she managed not to hear it before.

"I like the lenses the novel uses to describe love. You know to me, love is... love is layered. Love is a... a mystery to be uncovered. I can't imagine it being as simple as the typical romance novels portray it." He thought he saw a gleam in those endless blue eyes of hers. She was so youthful. Full of spirit. And perhaps what he would only describe as naive. _Why couldn't he stop looking into her eyes?_ It took him a moment before he remembered that he was an intelligent human being capable of scholarly thought.

"So, would you say that you're one of the faithful or faithless?" He stated remembering the quote she had offered him only moments before.

"Well I'd like to think I'm of the faithful. My life hasn't been eventful enough for me to lose faith in love yet. Love is hope, it fuels our dreams." Belle paused. "And yourself?"

"Ah, well I'm not much of a dreamer. Most would say that I'm a difficult man to love." The crook at the edge of his mouth returned. Belle couldn't decide if that grin was an attempt at a sincere smile or an attempt at intimidating her. Oddly she felt both. "Love. It's like a delicate flame. And once it's gone... it's gone forever." Belle could hear the sadness in his voice, and his lips turned into a narrow frown. The two fell into silence for a moment as Belle followed him to an unknown destination.

"So a...are you planning on reading Wilde with your students?" Belle asked adjusting the stack of books and pile of papers in her hands.

"Yes... Uh." He paused and turned to face her, leaning his cane against his leg and reaching his hand out for her to shake it. "It's Mr. Gold. Head of History, but I also teach English." Belle balanced the books with her left knee and left hand as she reciprocated his shake with her right, even though she already knew who he was. She hadn't recognized him immediately, but she would remember the sound of his voice any where.

"Belle French." She stated with a smile. And he looked at her quizzically waiting for her title. And he began to wonder if she really wasn't allowed to be on the premises.

"And your title?" He asked in a tone that he would never admit was hopeful.

 _What a pretentious question._ Belle thought, until she realized he wanted to know what her position at the schools was.

"Oh right! I'm the new librarian!" Her voice cracked slightly with the embarrassment of having forgotten to introduce herself properly.

"The new librarian?" Gold didn't know that the school hired a new one. Especially one who still looked like a student. With the exception of her sheer white blouse, black pencil skirt, and most importantly her black heels. "I was just on my way to retrieve the key to the library from the office." He gestured to the direction the two had been walking together. That's when it hit her. A look of panic fell over Belles face and Gold had worried that he had unintentionally frightened the young girl, no women, no girl. Defiantly a girl. Usually when Gold frightened someone he knew that he was doing it.

"The library key!" She shouted breathlessly and ran back in the direction they had previously come from. Belle had forgotten to pick up the key after it fell to the floor when she collided with Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold hobbled after her until he found her on the floor once again, the stack of books at her side. Belle dragged her hands along the floor frantically searching for the misplaced key. She was going to lose her dream job before it had even started!

"Looking for something dearie?" Mr. Gold said almost mockingly to the girl on her knees. The bottom of his cane was standing a top the library keys label. Belle let out a hopeful gasp as she crawled towards the key on her hands and knees. When he didn't remove his cane at first she looked up at him from the ground. Innocent. It sent a shiver down his spin. Her innocence was washed away when her brow furrowed.

"Mr. Gold. Would you be so kind as to remove your cane." He lifted his cane slightly and Belle reached for the key quickly, as if she excepted him to slam his cane down at any minute. Belle stood from the ground finding herself all to close to Mr. Gold. But neither flinched at first. Until she backed away to retrieve the stack of books. This time she didn't wait for him. Instead she started on her way to the library walking slightly ahead of him.

Belle struggled with the key in the lock, and the task wasn't any easier with Gold's gaze on the back of her neck. The library's double doors were cream, along with most of the walls in the school. The circulation desk sat to the immediate right of the doors. In front of the desk was a small area of tables and chairs. To the left was a sitting area with couches and coffee tables. Along the back wall was a computer lab with almost 40 desktop computers. The book shelves took up the remainder of the space along the furthest right side of the library. Belle finally got the door open and she placed Mr. Gold's books on the circulation desk. She turned the lights on and then in turn the computer at her desk. Gold had followed her in and placed his set of books beside hers. He picked up his pile of papers and placed them under his arm.

"So what did you need from the library?" She asked, still reeling in the anger he had caused her by denying her the library key. Belle couldn't understand how one minute he had been completely agreeable, and even pleasurable to carry a conversation with. And the next minute he was back to that nasty, manipulative, scornful teacher.

"I need you to put this copy with editorial notes on hold for the students to utilize during the year." Belle grabbed the book and started to add it to her catalogue.

"So what brings you to Storybrooke Secondary School a day before school starts?" Gold asked eying the girl. Those auburn curls looked seemingly familiar. And her accent was unforgettable. So how come he couldn't quite place her?

"I could ask you the same thing?" She said with a sassy raise of her brow. It was almost a dream come true that she could talk back to him like this now. She remembered many a day when she wanted to argue her opinion till she was blue in the face. But he always seemed to have an intellectual quip. She hated to admit it, but he had always been brilliant.

"There isn't much waiting for me at home. I'm a bit of a workaholic. When I'm not working on my book I might as well be here preparing for the mindless youth." He rolled his eyes and flipped his hand in the air.

"You're writing a book! Will you tell me about it?" She asked eagerly.

"No." He snarled immediately. Belle felt sore from his harsh tone. She printed out a barcode and started to apply it to the spine of the novel Mr. Gold had handed to her. Belle gave in to the silence and decided to answer his question. After all, he had obliged hers.

"I'm here a day early because I just wanted to make sure I was prepared for tomorrow. This job means a lot to me. And... I want to be good at it." She said prideful.

"You're a librarian dear, not a rocket scientist."

"Well, excuse me for putting a value on my work. Just because being a librarian isn't an occupation you respect it doesn't make it any less important." Belle had unknowingly stood up from her stool and had her index finger poking into Gold's chest. Gold was flabbergasted. The petite girl and her little finger had stood up to him. And the beauty in it had almost rendered him speechless. So instead he laughed authoritatively.

"Careful dearie. I don't know if you've heard but I bite." He leaned into her finger his eyes glaring at hers. Belle had no idea how to react. He sensed her moment of contemplation and took advantage of her weakness. "Afraid are we?" His teeth snarled like a beast toying with it's prey. Belle didn't let the closeness or sudden heat scorching through her body faze her. And she looked as fierce as ever. Or as fierce as a small brunette in a little black skirt could.

"I'm not one of your students Mr. Gold. You can't scare me with idle threats and a snarl that's one laugh away from a smile." Belle stared at the crook at the corner of his lip, and she thought it quivered at her last sentence. Gold was fascinated by the way she stood up to him. He rather liked it. After eyeing each other, as if they were continuing their argument with their eyes, Belle took the opportunity to back away, grab her newly catalogued book and moved toward the 19th century literature section. Gold took the moment to let out the smallest of smiles. It was an honest smile. And he had no idea why. After carefully sliding the book onto an eye level shelf Belle turned to find that Mr. Gold, resilient as ever, had followed her. She let out a sigh that was mixed with frustration and fright from his unexpected appearance.

"Do you need anything else from the library Mr. Gold?" Her tone was sassy, she was giving him... attitude?

"No." Her tone had quickly whipped away any hint of the smile his face had once adorned, and his tone in turn was rough. He sighed. Remembering his gentlemanly values. "I just wanted to say goodbye Miss French. I best be heading home anyways. And I just wanted to wish you luck... for tomorrow." She smiled, her temper eased again. But he couldn't let her think she had won so easily. "Even if you are just a librarian." He smirked eagerly and turned quickly. Practically running, more like hobbling, to get out of the library and escape the fury he knew was to come.

"Why you! Mr. Gold!" She picked up a book and resisted the urge to throw it at him. Instead she started to chase after him. He picked up his novels from the circulation desk, tucking them under his arm with his papers, and made his way to the double doors. "Just when I thought you were capable of being a decent human being!" Belle had reached her desk and instead started to throw her sticky notes and erasers at him, missing terribly every time. He struggled unable to get the door open, and Belle took the opportunity to pick up her stapler and take careful aim. With the door finally opening he paused to look at her as he stated:

"Good day Miss French!" He said smiling like a fool. With that Belle let out a grunt and threw the stapler right at his head. Mr. Gold ducked narrowly avoiding the stapler, which hit the door and broke as it fell to the ground. With that Mr. Gold went through the door frame allowing the door to close behind him. He headed down the hallway towards his classroom praying slightly that she didn't follow him. Gold knew he would not be able to outrun her again. Fortunately, Belle just stepped out into the hallway yelling after him.

"Careful Mr. Gold! Everyone knows it's best to have the librarian on their side." She thought she heard him chuckle. Belle let out all of the built up air in her lungs with a lengthy sigh. How could one man manage to hit all of the right nerves? And suddenly, Belle was unsure how she was going to survive then next year working with him. Her nerves increased as she returned to the library to work on her preparations. Ignoring the mess her anger had caused she sat down on her stool in front of her computer. And Belle couldn't help but let out a modest smile.


	2. A Bit of History

Chapter Two: A Bit of History

"When your heart knows the truth, it never forgets."- Shannon L. Alder

Gold's black Cadillac approached the salmon pink Victorian style manor. His car pulled over the lip of the driveway, easing up the incline. He put the car in park as he turned off the engine with a twist of his wrist. He slowly climbed his way up the nine stairs to reach the landing of his porch. The stain glass windows on the double doors were leaving their colourful patterns across the hard wood floors with the help from the setting sun. He hung up his coat on the coat rack and ventured right, up the few steps to the nearby landing. The landing led into an open floor concept living room, kitchen, and informal dining room. There was a grand fireplace in the living room with a stack of newly cut wood resting by the hearth. Gold marched into the kitchen, heading directly for the kettle resting atop the gas range stove. He filled the kettle with water, turned on the burner, and reached in a nearby glass cabinet for a tea cup and saucer. The tea cup he picked was white, with golden trim along the top, bottom, and handle, with royal blue flower stems painted on each side. The saucer, obviously, matched. It was his favourite set. As he waited for the kettle to boil he moved into the informal dining room. There was a very large oak cabinet on the back wall in which he pulled out the bottom drawer, taking amongst its content some old papers and duo tangs, and placed them on the coffee table in the living room. The kettle began to hiss and he returned to the kitchen in order to assemble his tea. With his tea in hand he moved over to the grey couch. Once sitting down he brought his right leg up, elevated onto the coffee table, and gently rubbed at his knee. He let out a small sigh of relief knowing their was less pressure on his joints. He took a sip of his tea and paused to admire the new decorative dagger he had acquired resting on his mantle piece. Gold was a collector. Antiques, and historical objects were his specialty. In fact, much of his home looked like a museum. This dagger in particular was a very rare find. The dagger was legend to hold mystical and magical powers. The existence of such a dagger was even recorded in stories by the Brothers Grimm. And Gold found he rather liked the glorified butter knife.

After feeling the affects of the soothing tea on his body, Gold began to muddle through the paper's and duo tangs on the coffee table. He was severely perplexed that he was unable to recall how he previously new 'Belle French', or if he even knew her at all. Normally, Gold prided himself on his memory. It was one of his many talents. He flipped through the duo tangs, which were labelled by year. Upon their meeting at the school, Gold had thought she looked no more then twenty years of age. However, he knew that she must have taken several years of study in order to became a certified librarian. His hand came to rest upon a duo tang labelled 2008. He racked threw it's contents, heading towards the F's. When he saw her name. Belle French. Neatly typed under the header of a lengthy paper. Upon reading the title of her argumentative essay the memories flooded back to him.

*The tiny girl with the auburn curls. Her innocent, shy, and delicate smile. She sat alone, with a book in hand, at the front right corner of the room. His students usually avoided the front row. But she appeared to be brave enough, or foolish. She was such a quite girl that he could often forget she was there. Until little Belle French would speak up to argue her opinion against his. But try as she might, he would beat her down until she failed, gave up, or lost.*

But one thing was certain, this new Belle French did not give up on a fight, and she was almost adept at beating him in one. The essay in his hand was entitled 'Once Upon a time.' He remembered, that Belle had argued that all of the Grimm fairy tales were really all related to one another, that the characters were intertwined and one in the same. Belle had taken a particular interest in the character of Rumplestiltskin and how he could be easily weaved into other Grimm stories. Mr. Gold had found the essay inspired. He had a soft spot for fairy tales and so had his son. He had given her an A. Stating that she had not disserved an A plus because although she used multiple sources of historical literature she needed to grow up and expand her literary horizons. He remembered now, as he did even then, that he was lying. He just took pleasure in denying her an A plus. Even though, if he recalled, he had given her a ninety-eight percent in the final course. That was the highest grade he had ever given out.

Little Belle French had grown up to be a librarian, the librarian of her old high school in fact. And Gold himself, had been the young woman's teacher. Gold smiled, studying the differences between the girl and the woman. For he had decided, especially after having a stapler thrown at him, that she was in fact a fierce woman. And one thing was certain in his mind; he was excited to see her tomorrow.

The little bell above the door jingled as Belle walked into, 'Game of Thorns', her fathers flower shop. A large man barley hiding between a bouquet of red roses peaked his head up timidly.

"Belle! How was your first day at school?" Maurice French said in his blubbery accent.

"I told you father, the first day is tomorrow. I just wanted to get started on my work a little earlier." She reached the big burly man and he bent down in order for her to place a loving kiss on his cheek. "If your alright on your own father I'd like to head upstairs to take a bath?"

"Of course dear, of course. Just bundling roses. Haven't had a single customer all day." His tone was worried. But then it always was. Belle knew how much her father's shop was struggling. But she also knew how much the shop means to him, and meant to her mother. Belle wished she could help her father more, more then the free labour she provided that is, but she was already buried in a mountain of student loans. But with Belles new job she had faith that it was all going to get better. She could help support her father so he could retire, and she could start to pay off her debts. Even if that meant they would have to live off toast and pasta for the next few years.

Belle walked into the back of the shop and towards the staircase that led to the apartment above the store. The apartment door was unlocked but Belle had to shove her shoulder against the door in order to force it open. She moved through the apartment, picking up stray cloths her father had left lying around, and pushed open the door at the very back of the flat. Her bedroom was small. The walls were a light grey with royal blue trim amongst the edges of the crown moulding. Her double bed took up most of the room. Her bed had a white metal frame with posts on all four sides. The head board featured metal roses artfully moulded amongst the white bars. Her sheets were gold, her pillow cases too. And her duvet was royal blue with golden roses on it. There was an elegant white stand up dresser on the right side of the bed and a small round night side table on the left. The night side table held a water glass and stack of books. There were books all over the floor in her room; Belles bookshelf had been filled years ago. She flopped her coat and purse on her bed and kicked her heals off. Belle exited her room and turned into the room to the immediate left of her bedroom. Their bathroom was small, and dingy. But their was a beautiful claw foot tub begging for Belle to soak in it. She closed the door and turned on the bathtub tap. She unzipped the back of her black skirt letting it fall to her feet. She lifted her white blouse above her head and dropped it to the floor. She reached to her back unhooking the clips of her sheer black lace bra and moved the straps off her shoulders, dropping the bra atop her blouse. Finally, she stepped out of her matching panties, leaving them in the pile of her clothing. She grabbed a jar of bubble bath from underneath the sink and pored in part of its pinkish contents. After returning the bubble bath to the sink she tested the water with her hand. Once satisfied with the temperature her sleek naked form disappeared into the tub. The bubbles were clinging to her body as she lowered herself further, emerging her shoulders under the water and her knees raised slightly above. Belle welcomed the warmth and eased her body as her muscles began to relax and her tensions streamed out.

It had been ages since Belle had returned to Storybrooke Secondary. After graduating she went backpacking through Europe with her best friend Ruby. After being away from Storybrooke for a year she was not entirely eager to return back to the small town. She had applied to the University of Maine as an English major and history minor. Belle was thrilled when she was accepted. She packed her bags and moved into residence without hesitation. Belle had always known she wanted to be a librarian. It was either that or a writer, and Belle figured she could always write on her own time. It took her two years to complete her Masters in Library Science after finishing her undergrad. And after six years of studying away from her home, and her father, she knew she needed to return to the small little fishing town. Belles father had not faired very well without her. And the flower shop had done even worse in her absence.

But mostly, Storybrooke hadn't changed much. Belles worst fear about returning to work at her high school was that she would appear to be a student. And her first fear had already come true! She sighed heavily increasing the tension in her chest. Mr. Gold had thought she was a student, even though he hadn't remembered her being his very own student. Was she really that forgettable?

Belle had certainly not forgotten him. He hadn't really changed since she last saw him, so many years ago, when she turned in her final exam and thanked him for a wonderful year. He had always been an ass. The schools meanest, most manipulative, selfish, and yet brilliant teacher. Belle always hated to admit that she found him brilliant. Belle hadn't expected Mr. Gold to still work at the school upon her return. After all, he hated working with 'the mindless youth'. He was certainly wealthy enough to retire, what with owning half of Storybrooke as a supplementary income. Belle thought that perhaps he was too lonely to leave. Any man would be lonely. In that big mansion of his, all alone. Mr. Gold had been alone for as long as anyone could remember. But why?

Belles mind settled on images of his smile. That stupid little crook that would form at the corner of his mouth. Her tensions were melting away into the warm water once again. Mr. Gold hadn't changed much since the last time Belle saw him. He hadn't aged like her father. But there was so much more sadness in him. His face spoke of pain, longing, and loss, rather then pure anger and disappointment at the 'intellectual capacity of today's youth.'. Belle had thought that perhaps the man behind the mask was different too. That he was capable of being a decent human being. After all she was his co-worker now. But Belle quickly found out that he was just as childish as he had been six years ago, but unfortunately so was she. Belle giggled out loud remembering the look on his face when she had chucked the stapler at him. He was still the same man who would refuse to turn her A's into A pluses because he couldn't bare to see her win. And although he was a juvenile ass, Belle was just as much impressed by him now as she was back in high school. As the nerves in the pit of her stomach began to relax in the soothing water, one thing was certain in her mind: she was excited to see him tomorrow.


	3. The First Day of School

"Isn't it nice to think that tomorrow is a new day with no mistakes in it yet?"-Lucy Maud Montgomery: Anne of Green Gables.

It was a new day. The first day. And Belle was prepared for it. The staff congregated into the gymnasium at some ungodly hour of the morning. Principle Mills had called them in early in order to recite her 'New School Year' speech. Belle thought the woman just liked to hear the sound of her own voice. Regina Mills had been principle at Storybrooke Secondary for ages. The job just seemed to fall right into her lap. Belle sat timidly in her chair watching the staff arrive. There were many new faces that Belle hadn't seen when she was in school. A young women with short black hair entered chatting with a young man wearing a whistle around his neck. Belle assumed him to be the gym teacher. Two young men, both in leather jackets, and looking entirely to sexy to be teachers emerged laughing at one another. One of the men she recognized as Mr. Booth, the English and Creative writing teacher. Mr. Hatter the home economics teacher entered with Dr. Whale, head of the Science department. Dr. Whale had been in his first year of teaching when Belle took his grade eleven biology class, and Mr. Hatter had been her home economics teacher all through out high school. A third thin man entered, leaning against the door frame as if that was as far in as he was willing to come. He too was wearing a leather jacket. Belle wondered what was going on at the school with attractive teachers and leather. Her mind drifted to imagine if Mr. Gold had ever adorned any leather. She giggled mercilessly drawing the attention of the woman with the short black hair who had sat a row in front of Belle with her gym teaching companion.

"Hi! I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard. I'm the schools secretary. I'm also Principle Mills personal assistant, even though she would never admit that. She certainly doesn't pay me any extra for it." Mary Margaret smiled brightly. Her cheeks pushed up by the warm grin consuming the space on her face. Belle smiled back.

"I'm Belle French. I'm the new librarian!" Belles heart jumped about twenty feet every time she remembered that she was the librarian!

"Well welcome Belle. This is my husband David. He teaches gym, as you could probably tell." The man sitting beside her let out a charming smile, flashing a segment of white teeth in Belles direction. The pair made a wonderful looking couple. They appeared very honest sitting next to one another with David's arm around Mary Margaret's shoulders. Mary Margaret pulled out a snow white wallet taking out a picture of a baby wrapped all in blue. "This is our son Neal." Mary Margaret was glowing with pride. Belle gratefully took the pictures, stopping to look at one with Mary Margaret and a slightly younger looking woman with long blond hair. "Oh, that's my sister Emma. My mother and father had adopted her shortly before my mother died. She really helped me survive Regina's wrath; Regina married my father some time shortly after my mothers death. But since my fathers death... let's just say Regina has never cared much for Emma and myself." Belle was surprised by how forthcoming Mary Margaret was. She seemed to be one of the most trusting people Belle had ever met. And she liked that very much.

"Your son is beautiful." Belle said, concluding that that was the correct thing to say after all the information she had just received from Mary Margaret. Regina Mills shot an evil glance in their direction and Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, eliciting a smirk from Belle. But just when she thought she was about to get scolded like the school girl she used to be, the familiar tapping echoed in the gym. Mr. Gold had arrived and Regina's attentions were shifted directly towards him. She seethed with rage, clenching her fists and grinding her teeth at the near sight of the man. Gold also stopped at the door acknowledging the man who leaned against the door frame.

"Ah. Mr. Gold. How good of you to grace us with your presence." The sarcasm seeped through Regina's voice. She droned on for the next twenty minutes about her high expectations for this year, some of the changes she was implementing, the consequences of disappointing her, and rounded out with what a great staffing team they had. That was when Belle froze. Regina had directed her attention, and everyone else's in the room, over to Belle sitting with her legs crossed on her chair. "This is Miss Belle French. She will be the schools new librarian. She comes completely qualified and will be an excellent resource for all of you this year. Play nicely please." Regina snarled, flashing a glance to Gold. Regina knew that if anyone was to mistreat her gifted new librarian it would be Gold. And Regina didn't want to scare Belle away; finding a librarian willing to work in Storybrooke Maine was a challenge facing any principle. "You are dismissed everyone. Have a wonderful first day." The gym emptied quickly. Gold had retreated before Belle had the chance to send a smile his way. As she stood up from her chair Mr. Hatter made his way over to her.

"Belle French." He smiled, pleased with himself, adjusting the scarf around his neck. Belle remembered the crazy stories students used to come up with about the hidden cut on Jefferson Hatter's neck. Some kids thought that he was really a serial killer and one of his victims tried to kill him in order to escape. Others said that maybe he had tried to hang himself, and obviously failed. Whatever actually happened to him, all Belle knew was that he was one of the warmest teachers she had ever had. "It's lovely to see you dear." And he held out his arms to her for a hug. Belle was happy to oblige. "What are you doing back in Storybrooke?" His smile put her at ease. She was feeling awkward enough as it was.

"Well I've always wanted to be a librarian. And my father really needed me." She said, her voice shaking slightly at the later sentence.

"Well I think you'll make a wonderful and insightful addition to our school. I know the hallways will certainly be warmer with that precious smile of yours." Belle blushed. "We still have a few minutes before the student's start arriving. Care for a tour?". He asked holding his arm out for her to take. Belle reached for it and allowed the man to lead her out of the gym. "Don't be afraid to call me Jefferson dear, I think you'll settle in soon. Most of your teachers have retired now anyways. Dr. Hopper left just last year to open up his own practice. And can you imagine, Gracey, my Grace, do you remember her? She'll be starting high school this year. Along with the principles boy, that should be interesting. I can't believe she's grown up so fast." Jefferson rambled on like that for a while, mindlessly showing her rooms that she already knew existed. Belle just nodded, feeling welcomed. "Oh Belle, this is Graham Humbert. He teaches law and politics." Jefferson directed Belle to the tall man in the leather jacket. The jacket had a red stripe under the color which was flared up. His face was covered in a scruffy beard and neatly combed hair.

"Hi Belle." He said warmly in a deep Irish accent. "Lovely to have you. I'll definitely be stopping by the library for your help this year." He smiled taking a bite of a bright red apple in his hand.

"Then I guess I'll brush up on my knowledge of law." Belle smiled. And the two liked each other immediately. It was hard not to like Belle. Especially with that beautiful smile of hers. Jefferson walked her back to the library talking about his daughter Grace who had been but a little girl when Belle was in school. Jefferson was a single father and it was not uncommon for him to spend hours talking about his Gracey.

"Well Belle, I hope your day goes smoothly. I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Thank you...Jefferson." She hesitated for less than a second but told herself to do the brave thing. And he beamed up at her as soon as she had done it.

"Goodbye Miss French." He said very officially and turned towards his classroom. Belle opened the library doors to find the lanky man who stood at the door of the gym sitting on one of the chairs with his feet up on the table. Her destroyed stapler was in his hands.

"Now how is it, that your stapler is already broken on the first day love?" His grin widened. The man was apparently pleased with himself for startling her. He was even more satisfied when her cheeks began to redden looking at the stapler.

"I lost my temper yesterday and the stapler may have fallen victim to it." Belle stated as she walked over to the circulation desk and sat down on her stool. She then looked at the man, looked at his feet on the table and let out a disapproving "Eh-Hmm." He seemed to get the message and disdainfully took his feet off the table. He got up from the chair and swaggered over to Belles desk, leaning his hands on the counter top.

"You know you should really come see me about that. Your temper that is." Belle raised her brow at the man. She didn't know why but she was indulging him. It seemed to amuse him and Belle didn't want to get on the bad side of any of her co-workers. Especially not after her disastrous encounter with Mr. Gold. "The names Will. Will Scarlet. I'm the guidance counsellor."

"Nice to meet you Will, I'm..." But before she could continue he cut her off.

"Belle I know." He intentionally raised his eye brows up twice.

"You don't look like a guidance counsellor Mr. Scarlet?" Belle stared at his jeans and jacket.

"Ah well, I'm not a very good guidance counsellor. The kids call me the Knave of Hearts!" He raised his brow at her again. He really seemed to favour them. "The kids mostly come to me for personal stuff. But don't tell Regina that or I'm fired." Belle laughed slightly. She could see why the students felt comfortable coming to him.

"Well. Mr. Scarlet, I promise not to tell Principle Mills if you promise not to put your feet up on my tables." Will smirked.

"That I can do Miss. French!" He lifted his hands and playfully hit them back against the counter. With a smile he began to walk towards the door. "Welcome to Storybrooke!" He shouted to her on his way out. "Oh and might I ad, you have quite the lovely figure in that skirt of yours Miss. French." With that Will left swaggering off to the guidance office. Belles mouth opened slightly. Her first day had certainly started out very unusually.

Mr. Gold hadn't visited her all day. In fact, they hadn't even seen each other in the halls or the staff room. Secretly, he had been avoiding her. Gold was looking forward to seeing her again. But that cowardly part of his old self began to take control and suddenly he was all nerves. But fortunately, one student in his last period class had asked one of the stupidest questions Gold had ever received in his teaching career, and as a result he was able to rip the boy to pieces and regain his powerful, brave, and monstrous demeanour. About half an hour past three, when most of the students and staff had left the school, he limped over to the library. He knew she would be there, doing extra work or getting ready for tomorrow. Gold took a deep breath before entering the library and finding her typing away at her computer. Belle looked up and smiled. Although her insides were screaming of undecipherable emotions. Mr. Gold walked over to Belles desk and leaned his cane against the desks side. He placed his hands, folded atop the counter and that crook at the corner of his mouth returned. Belles eyes brightened.

"So tell me dear. What was it that fascinated you so about Rumplestiltskin?" His tone was not entirely friendly. And Belle wondered if perhaps she went to far with throwing the stapler at him. But she couldn't help but feel a small thrill of happiness when he had remembered.

"So you remember now?" She said disguising her happiness level with disdain.

"Frankly, I'm quite ashamed that I forgot." His statement was honest and true. And Belle was fluttering on the inside. Why on earth was she fluttering on the inside? "Can you ever forgive me Miss. French?" Gold gave her an honest smile. And in this moment Belle wouldn't have believed you if you told her he wasn't always such a well humoured gentleman.

"It's Belle. And you've already been forgiven Mr. Gold." She paused. "But can you ever forgive me for throwing a stapler at you?" Gold laughed. And Belles worries eased.

"Of course dear! I rather enjoyed your little act yesterday." He smirked maliciously. And Belle sighed, the smile wavering from her face. She was not in the mood to be sassed by him after receiving sass from young people all day. He sensed the change in mood and an array of curse words streamed through his mind about what a fucking idiot he was. Gold contemplated his next move. He wanted to please her. He just had no idea how. Belle wasn't making it any easier for him by choosing not to ad to the conversation after the nature of his last remark. Gold sighed building up his courage. "It's Reagan. My name. You may use it, that is, if you like?" He waited with baited breath.

"Reagan. I never knew." She smiled and Gold's knees buckled.

"Most people don't." He said raising his brows and tilting his head. His hair fluffed from side to side. Belle waited in silence for a moment. And then she gingerly reached her hand out to place it over his folded pair. Gold's heart stopped. And when she didn't remove her hand right away he thought it might never start again.

"Thank you." She said in a tone only slightly more audible then a whisper. Her azure eyes in tandem with his molasses brown.

"For what." He asked bewildered. And if a stranger had interrupted it would have appeared as if they were whispering secrets between the two of them.

"For your name." Belle's eyes unwavering from his. Most never survived eye contact with the beast for this long. "You didn't have to give it me. It just... It's made me feel better, that's all. I've been afraid of being treated like a student." She made a face as if her feelings were silly. And with that she withdrew her hand and her eye contact. Gold felt his heart beat again. And yet all he wanted was for her to return her gaze and touch upon him.

"Well I can assure you Belle. You will have none of that on my part." He paused and she smiled. "It's quite clear you've worked hard to get here. And I'm sorry for my behaviour yesterday. I have been known to be..." He couldn't find the word and she was much to eager to assist him.

"Childish?" He sneered at the word. But gave in!

"Perhaps." Belle let out a dainty giggle. It was unlike anything he had ever heard before. Belle had never laughed, or smiled like that when she was a girl. Gold found that he rather liked this Belle French. Much to much.

"Will you walk me out?" She mused. Turning off her monitor and grabbing her brown purse from underneath the desk. Gold was flabbergasted. But he had no objections. He wondered if it was to much to offer her his arm. He did it anyway. If she chose not to take it he could always pretend to be adjusting his suit jacket. But Belle took his arm with no hesitation. Belle parted for a moment to turn off the lights and lock the door. They walked through the lonely halls together stopping at the main office to return the key. Regina Mills was still sitting in her office attending to her work. Belle tried to be as quiet as possible placing the key on the key ring. Just as Belle turned to leave Regina's head popped up.

"Belle!" She stood up from her chair, opening the glass door and entering into the main segment of the office. "How was your first day?"

"It was nice, thank you Regina." Belle smiled. And Regina's eyes wandered over to Gold hovering in the hallway.

"The teachers treating you nicely I trust?" She edged her head to Gold and Belle turned to look at him too. He was attempting to evade their eye contact. "Don't worry about him Belle. He's all bark." Belle smiled to herself remembering their first encounter when she had stood up to him with her finger against his chest. "If he gives you any problems Belle just let me know. I'd be thrilled to have a reason to get rid of him." Regina dawned a deliciously malevolent smile on her face.

"It's alright Regina. Everyone's been wonderful, including Reagan." Belle reached her hand up to still on Regina's arm.

"Who's Reagan?" Regina asked bluntly. And suddenly Belle didn't know whether Gold had wanted Regina to know his name. But then again, Regina could easily come across the information if she wanted to find out. But Belle decided against clarifying. He had given his name to her not Regina. And it made Belle feel special. Even if it was only a name.

"You can relax Regina. I'll see you tomorrow." Belle smiled and returned to Golds' side, taking his arm once again. Regina watched them in awe. What on Earth just happened? Regina thought to herself.

Belle and Reagan walked out the front doors of the school arm in arm. The pair walked over to the teachers parking lot. When Gold noticed only his and Regina's cars amongst the painted yellow ports he turned to Belle and asked,

"Where's your car dear?"

"Oh, I don't have one, I walk." Belle stated, hiding her shame because she knew the only reason she didn't have a car was because she couldn't afford it.

"In those shoes, dearie?" Gold's eyes turned towards the four inch stilettos. They were black with white at the toes, tuxedo style.

"I can manage just fine. I'm quite equipped to walk in them thank you very much!" Belles vocal quality raised in pitch with the pride she demonstrated in herself.

"I can see that." Gold said, letting his eyes wonder up her legs, her pleated grey skirt ending just above the knee. "Allow me to drive you home. I'm assuming you still live above the flower shop? It's hardly out of my way." Gold waited with bated breath. Belle didn't want to say yes. But at the same time it was the only word running through her mind.

"Alright." She smiled. "Thank you." Gold walked Belle over to his black Cadillac and opened the passenger door for her. His car was clean, as was everything in his life: meticulous. The leather was cold against Belles bare legs. She immediately turned on the heater once Gold had started the engine; Maine was not the warmest of States considering its north eastern local, and the cold weather had come earlier this September. Gold chuckled at her ease and willingness to take control. A feature he quite enjoyed. Belle hesitated however when it came to changing the radio station. He sensed her hesitation and instead of prancing on her weakness like he had last time, this time he comforted her.

"Feel free to change it Belle." Belle leaned forward fiddling with the knob on the car radio. She settled upon a station providing classical instrumentals. Her head leaned against the window watching the houses and trees blur as they sped past. There was something comforting about their silence. Belle felt safe, and so did Reagan. The drive over to Belle's apartment was around ten minutes. And although the walk wasn't an arduous one she was grateful for the ride. Gold parked his car in front of the shop. And at first Belle hadn't even realized that they had arrived. She was lost in a world that didn't even exist to her.

"Belle." He said quietly to her. But her attention was given to the families crossing the street in their fall jackets, holding hands and smiling. "Belle." He gingerly tried for a second attempt. When she didn't respond he reached his hand over and gently placed it on the top of her thigh. Belle closed her eyes at the touch, but did nothing else. She was unmoved. Gold called to her once more, "Belle, you're home.". With that Belles eyes opened and her head returned to the upright position, concealing the flesh of her neck back under the collar of her fall coat. Gold quickly pulled his hand away, hoping she might not have noticed he ever placed it there in the first place.

"Sorry." Belle said pensively. Thoughts were racing through her mind. Her cheeks reddened and the redness began to spread along her neck and further down, although he didn't need to know that. Belles heart was pounding as she told herself over and over again...Do the brave thing and bravery will follow. So Belle leaned over to Reagan and placed her lips lightly to his left cheek. His stubble was rough against her lips but at the same time his skin was soft. He was tender. "Thanks for the ride Reagan." He loved the way his name sounded rolling off her lips. The two smiled tentatively at one another.

"You know... Belle I could pick you up tomorrow. That is if you wanted? I mean only so you wouldn't have to walk that is."

"Oh. Reagan. I usually arrive at the school fairly early. I probably leave before you do." Belle placed her hand on the door handle.

"Well what time do you usually leave? You know... it will be snowing in Storybrooke before you know it. Or have you forgotten how bad our winters can be?" Belle gnawed at her bottom lip contemplating his offer.

"I usually leave the shop at seven." Belle opened the door and started to get out of the car. Ducking her head in so that she could still speak with him.

"Then I'll be here at seven."

"Fine, but I'm buying the coffee." And before he could protest the little auburn haired librarian closed his Cadillac door with a smile. She waved goodbye to him from the door of her fathers shop. And as he pulled away she reached her hand down to her left thigh rubbing gentle circles in the area his warm hand had once been. Her face smiling.


	4. Breakfast and Books

"I love you like a fat kid loves cake!"- Scott Adams.

"God I've missed that smile around here." Belles father beamed up at her, black circles under his eyes. He was building bouquets that Belle knew would only wilt and be thrown into the compost. "What is it that put such a grin on my girls face? And who's car was that I saw you getting out of?"

"It's Reagan Golds." Although Belles face was still all smiles her fathers turned into a frown. Belle continued but he wasn't really listening to her. His mind was petrified from the moment she said Gold. "He still teaches at the school and he's offered to drive me so I don't have to walk. Isn't that sweet of him Papa? He's really quite a different man than I excepted..." Moe's ears could no longer take the words coming from his daughters mouth and his mind was ready to snap now that it had caught up with the conversation.

"Gold is no man Belle! He's a beast! And he is certainly not sweet! You should stay away from him... he's no good, no good, rotten to the core. I don't care if you have to walk 100 miles to get to that school you will not be taking his charity! I can't bare to think what that monster will do to you trapped in the confides of his car!" For a moment Belle actually began to think about all the things Gold could do to her in his car, but she remerged into reality when her father smashed his hand against the glass counter shattering it. Moe was shaking with rage and confusion. And now he was bleeding, thanks to the small pieces of glass embedded in his hand.

"Father, no one decides my fate but me!" Although he had angered Belle she reached for the dusty first aid kit hanging by the front door. She used tweezers to, not so delicately, pull the glass shards from her fathers fist. The alcohol wipes stung as she rubbed them over the surface. "He's just a lonely man offering to drive a poor woman to work." She placed a bandage tightly around his hand covering the open gashes.

"We're not poor Belle." Her father detested under his breath. But Belle heard his remark.

"Yes we are Papa! The store is in debt, we can barely afford the apartment, I'm drowning in student loans, and you're too afraid to give up the thing that's ruining us!" Perhaps Belle had gone to far with that last remark. Her father was already a broken man as it was. And the shop was all that was left of his true love. He got up and headed towards the store entrance. "And where do you think you're going?" Belle used her librarian scowl on the old man.

"To the Rabbit Hole!" With that Moe French left Belle standing in a mess of glass heading towards several beers with his name on them. Belle wondered if he would even come home that night and set about to cleaning up the already doomed flower shop.

Despite her fathers badgering Belle waited outside the store front with two coffee cups in hand and a bag with a Granny's Diner label on it. The midnight black Cadillac came to a rolling stop right in front of her and Gold reached over opening the door for her. Gold had barely managed to sleep the previous night. He had gotten home and spent what felt like hours in front of the mirror looking at his cheek where she had kissed him. It meant nothing of course. It was just an innocent little token of appreciation from an affectionate woman. But Gold couldn't help but feel light on the inside. It was an unusual feeling for the man with an extraordinarily dark soul.

"Morning!" The beautiful creature chirped as she entered the monsters car. Like Belle had expected, her father hadn't returned home that night. She was only marginally worried. He had done this before, even when she was just a girl. Belle placed the coffee cups in the cup holders and kept the bag seated possessively in her lap. She buckled her seat belt and kept her head facing forward. Gold wasn't one-hundred percent sure, but he thought he had gotten fairly adept at reading Belle, and he sensed something was off.

"Is something the matter dear?" He hadn't put the car in drive yet.

"It's just...How could you tell something was wrong?" She turned engaged to Reagan.

"It's your eyes. They um... there's a sadness to them." Belle was fighting back tears. "What's troubling you?" He intimately tucked a stray hair behind her ear. He let his fingers slide along the shell of her ear, stroking her hair lightly. For some reason Gold's brain had trouble reasoning around Belle. The result was a level of physical embraces that Gold had not expressed in years.

"It's my father. He went out drinking again last night and he didn't come home. He's sixty now and I worry what the alcohol does to him. He's already an idiot sober." Belle flashed a guilty smile. And Gold hated to admit it but Belle was more then accurate. He bit his tongue and curbed his rudeness.

"I have an...associate. If you like, I could give him a call and make sure your father makes it home alright?" Gold was like putty in her hands. He couldn't bear to see her cry.

"You would do that for me?" Of course he would do that for her! He would do anything to see her smile. Gold had quickly realized that he couldn't live without that smile. And he had only known this version of Belle French for three days! Gold was acting ridiculous. Pull yourself together man!

"Of course. It's no bother. I wouldn't have to lift a finger, that is, except for dialling the phone number." He managed to achieve a large laugh from Belle. Her smile was back and his heart seemed to melt in his chest.

Gold rounded the corner into the schools parking lot at 7:15. The two were an hour early and headed strait for the library, key in hand. Once Belle got the door open she placed her coffee and the Granny's bag on the table nearest to the circulation desk. She moved behind the desk to place her purse under the counter and took off her purple coat and hung it on the coat rack behind the desk. She offered to take Reagan's black coat and hung it up as well. Mr. Gold was dressed in his usual waistcoat and suit. Today it was an onyx black suit, black shirt, and black waistcoat, with a yellow and blue stripped tie. Belle was much less formal, although incredibly stylish. She wore a lacy plum long sleeved shirt and a brown knit skirt with black panty hose. Her hair was tied up into a lose bun, with several of her curls framing her face. She had a light amount of make-up on and Gold appreciated how it drew all his focus to her radiant eyes. Belle joined Reagan at the nearest table and propped herself onto its' surface, leaning over the Granny's Diner bag.

"Now, now Miss French, tables are for working and eating, not sitting. We don't need to be scolded by the librarian do we?" He leaned off the back of his chair and closer to the table. "I hear she has a bit of a temper." Gold narrowed his eyes. He had no intention of amusing her, but apparently that was the effect he had had on her.

"Well Mr. Gold. I don't think we need to worry about the librarian. I have a feeling she won't mind." Belle giggled and Gold swallowed, resting his back against his chair, and yes, he was starring at her legs. "I didn't know what you liked, so I got a few pastries and muffins." Belle said as she pulled out a plethora of options for Reagan to choose from.

"I'm usually fairly easy to please, Belle. As long as you didn't get any apple Danishes. I have a tendency to avoid apples."

"Hmm." Belle made an adorable face with the new information she had learned about him. "I've never been very found of apples either! I'm a sucker for pastries with chocolate on them! Any excuse to eat chocolate for breakfast is a good one in my opinion!" Belle took a large bite of a chocolate covered croissant. Gold couldn't help but chuckle at her. It seemed very fitting to him that Belle loved chocolate. Gold stumbled upon a lemon Danish and picked it up in one of the napkins she brought.

"The lemon Danish, happens to be my favourite breakfast pastry from Granny's, and as much as I hate to admit it, the women makes rather delightful scones and tea biscuits." Belle smiled. She was glad she had picked out something he would eat. She had been afraid that he might have sat there and watched her scarf down all the pastries she had bought because she couldn't bare to see them go to waste. Belle took a sip of her coffee and cautiously wiped her mouth clean with her napkin. "So Belle, where did you end up going to university?"

"I got accepted to the University of Maine for English and history on a partial scholarship. I also did my Masters in Library Information and Science there." Gold took a drink of his coffee, studying the woman in front of him. "Where did you study? It must have been some place fancy, what with how intelligent you think you are?" Belle giggled and Gold felt her figurative jab right between his ribs. He could no longer let her reign so freely around him.

"I happened to study history, English, and a small amount of art history at the University of Edinburgh way back when. I also happen to be a certified lawyer from The New York Law School. But I got my teaching degree here, at the University of Maine. You best watch yourself with your quips dear. You don't want me on your bad side." Gold grinned eerily. But Belle wasn't going to let it stop her.

"So...you were born and raised in Scotland?" Belle asked. Gold diverted answering her question; he was only capable of so much civility, and he had already been using all of it during the drive to work. So instead he threw her query back at her.

"You were born and raised in Australia?"

"That wasn't a yes or no Mr. Gold." Belle was just as willing to play dirty if Gold was.

"Neither was that, Miss. French." He raised his brow and Belle sighed. It was clear that she was the adult here. And if she wanted to maintain her relationships in such a way she was going to have to be the mature one here.

"Yes. I was born and raised in Australia. My father and I moved over to Storybrooke when I was fourteen. My mother had always wanted to move to the States. She wanted to live in a small town and open up her own flower shop. We had quite a large extended family back home, I think my mother liked the idea of keeping things small, less attention on herself. My mother died when I was thirteen and my father decided he was going to make her dreams come true for her, even if it was to late. So we moved here. I felt more alone then ever when we got here. It was Ruby who saved me. Ruby Lucas, she works at Granny's?" Gold nodded his head reassuring her that he was following her tale. "Well I came two months into the school year, in a new country, and I'd just lost my mother. Ruby was a great friend to me from the start, she's still my best friend now." Gold cringed internally, he had mixed feelings about the Lucas girl, but mainly the Lucas Girls Grandmother. "We actually spent a year backpacking through Europe after high school together. I always wanted to see the world. It didn't take much to convince Ruby to come with me, she kept saying something about lemurs. My father on the other hand, he has trouble letting me go." Belles voice stilled in deep thought about her mother.

"Now I'm sorry for being so crass." Gold didn't usually apologize, even when he was in the wrong. Normally, he would wit or criticize others until they forgot they deserved an apology from the man.

"I suppose I shouldn't expect any less from you." Belles tone was sarcastic, she had not intended her comment to be hurtful and he understood. Belle paused. They had both finished their pastries but Belle was more then eager to grab a chocolate chip muffin and start to nibble at it. Gold simply stayed seated staring at her. "I know my mother would have been proud of me. She loved books. She used to read to me every night. I think that's why I wanted to be a librarian." Belle swung her legs back and forth as she began to eat her muffin again.

"What was your favourite European destination from your year abroad?" Belles face lit up. She quickly chewed the contents in her cheeks and took a quick sip of coffee.

"France. We got to spend a lot of time in little towns and quiet villages. Ruby didn't want to leave because she caught the attention of a particularly handsome young man, and much to my regret I was her translator." Belle rolled her eyes.

"You speak French?" Belle only nodded. "You continue to surprise me with your talents Miss French. I'm afraid I've underestimated you."

"I think you'll find me surprising in many ways Mr. Gold." Gold wasn't sure at what point they had reverted back to their surnames. And he also wasn't sure if they were just using them to flirt with one another. But Gold believed it was not possible for a young lady like Belle to return his attentions, if only to be polite. They were silent while she finished the muffin. Gold thought she might have been debating eating something else but she folded up her napkin and decided against it. Gold sighed. He was going to give into her.

"To answer your question, I was born and raised in Scotland." Gold gritted his teeth immediately. He couldn't escape telling her now. "I don't like talking about it much." He hesitated.

"It's fine Reagan. You don't have to tell me." She had used his first name again. Well now he definitely had to tell her.

"I was raised by my aunt and her partner in Glasgow. I met my wife in high school and we married while I was in University. She wanted to come to America and I would have done anything to please her." Belle looked over to his ring finger. The finger was empty and Belle didn't know that Mr. Gold had ever been married.

"What happened to her, your wife?" Belle asked. Gold had no idea how to answer. The truth was much to complicated and he was not ready to share it yet.

"Uh... we divorced. She's been dead for nearly fifteen years now."

"I'm sorry Reagan." Gold brushed off Belles concern and instead stood up.

"I better be going. Things to do." Gold abruptly grabbed his coat from the coat rack and sulked out of the library leaving Belle perched upon the desk. Belle was terrified that she had offended him. Without thinking of the consequences she followed him out into the hall and shouted after him, much like she had upon their first meeting.

"Don't think you can get out of spending time with me so easily Mr. Gold!" And although Gold hadn't turned around to face her, he did stop walking towards his classroom. Belle took that as a sign of his recognition and she returned to her library. Gold chuckled and he resumed his pace. And as sullen as their last topic of conversation had made him he couldn't help but let out a bashful smile.

Belle's morning was uneventful, but she enjoyed a pleasurable lunch with Will Scarlet and she spent an engaging afternoon with August Booth and his creative writing class, who visited the library for an assignment they would be working on. Thirty minutes after the school bell had rung Belle was not entirely sure if Reagan would still be willing to drive her home today. She turned off all the computer monitors and went to grab her coat. Much to her surprise he stood outside of the library waiting for her.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you around her for a while." Belle locked the library door and turned to him.

"Well like you said Miss. French, I can't get out of spending time with you that easily." She giggled, but stifled her laughter. Belle returned the library key to the office and followed Reagan to the front doors. She halted for a moment. And he held out his hand for her. Belle timidly took his hand in hers and he walked her over to his car. This time the silence in the car was not comforting. Gold was tense and Belle was agitated. Gold pulled up to the flower shop and put his car in park. Belle hurried to get out, opening the door but stopping herself before leaving.

"I'm sorry if I've done something wrong Reagan." Belle bit the bottom of her lip as she waited hopeful for a response.

"Don't be. It's entirely my fault. Talking about my ex-wife puts me in a bad mood. I have a lot of negative memories where she is concerned." He bowed his head in shame.

"Will I see you tomorrow morning?" Belle asked, her smile weakly returning to her face.

"Of course." Belle leaned forward to kiss his cheek again but she stopped herself. Instead she backed out of the car and smiled, waiving goodbye to him.


	5. A Blooming Friendship

"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you."- Elbert Hubbard

Belle had to unlock the shop door; her father hadn't been sober enough to open the store today. Belle walked up to the apartment and to her relief found her father sprawled out on the couch. Just like Reagan had promised her. She made her father a warm cup of tea and brought him two aspirins.

"Papa, wake-up. I need you to take these for me, and drink up, please." Moe grumbled in response.

"I'm so-rr-y Be-lle" Moe slurred his words at Belle. And suddenly she never appeared so small in her life.

"I know Papa." Belle stroked his head and went into her bedroom. She tossed her shoes off, jumped up on her bed, and took her panty-hose off. Her mind settled on Reagan Gold. And Belle let out a frustrating sigh. She rolled over and let out a scream of frustration into her pillow. When that hadn't worked she picked the pillow up and threw it at the wall, landing right in front of her door. Things had started out so well and turned on a dime. Why had she brought up his past? She was stupid. She should have known he wouldn't want to share with her. But at the same time she wanted to know. She wanted to know about him, understand him. She wanted...him. Why did she want him! Belle picked up another pillow and threw it at the same wall. She reached over to the floor of her bedroom and searched for her cell phone in her purse. The phone rang.

"Hey Ruby!" Belle was already relieved to hear her best friend's voice.

"Hey Belle! How are you? You didn't call me after your first day? Was it good? Was it a disaster? Oh my gosh you have to tell me about your co-workers."

"Well Ruby, I actually had a bit of a rough day today, but hearing your voice has already improved my mood."

"Oh darling, tell me all about it!" Belle went on to tell Ruby about the great staff and even some of the students who always brightened her day. But what Belle really wanted to talk about was Gold. And it made her insides tremble.

"I can't believe you got to spend the afternoon with August Booth, even if he was teaching, I know I..." Belle interrupted Ruby, absorbed in her thoughts.

"Ruby do you remember Mr. Gold?"

"Eh yes. He owns the inn, and the diner. He still teaches? I'm pretty sure he gave me a C in grade 12 English. Granny was not pleased."

"Well he's been driving me to work, and home." Belle was drawing little circles on her left thigh.

"What? Gold drives you?"

"Yes. He...he a... offered to drive me so I didn't have to walk, and we ate together this morning; I bought us breakfast."

"Was it weird?" Ruby's tone was inquisitive more then anything else.

"Not at first. He's actually been really sweet. But..." Belle was surprised by how easily the answer came to her.

"Wait sweet. Did you just use Mr. Gold and sweet in the same sentence?" Belle's father let out some grumbling noises and Belle got up to pick up her pillows and close her bedroom door. Even if her father wasn't sober yet she didn't want him privy to more information then necessary.

"Yes I did Ruby." Belle was blushing as she paced the small distance in her bedroom. "He's been treating me like an adult, but then he goes and acts all childish, and you know my temper, I fight right back. I'm worried I upset him today. He just makes me so nervous. And I have no idea why I care about what he's thinking or feeling." Belle flopped back down on her bed. If the mattress wasn't so soft she was sure she would have made a thumping noise.

"Belle..." Ruby's voice was soft.

"Yes." Belle bit her bottom lip.

"You didn't just bite down on your lip did you?" Belle was shocked! How could Ruby tell? Belle quickly dropped her lip from her mouth.

"How could you tell..." Belle's voice was almost a whisper.

"Oh. No. Belle." Ruby was quiet at first but then her booming voice exploded over the phone. "You like him! Oh my gosh Belle! You have a crush on Gold. OMG" Ruby was squealing.

"I do not. We're co-workers. He just...interests me. And I admire him. I feel like I could learn a lot from him..."

"Yeah he'll teach tons of things... in bed!"

"Ruby!"

"What, I know my Belle. Come on girl! You care about what he's thinking and feeling! And you bit your bottom lip! I know you girl. You might not know how you feel about him but, girl, I do!" Belle sighed staring at her ceiling fan.

"Maybe I do like him."

"Oh my gosh. I knew it, I knew it." Ruby went on to gloat a little longer before the line quieted down. "But why, Belle?" Belle rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Rube's. Maybe I'm just being silly."

"Listen Belle, he may not be the typical guy these phone calls are usually about between us, but if anyone can tame that beast, it's you." Ruby was sincere, and Belle was glad she had a friend in her. "Now tell me about you and this loosing your temper thing?"

"Oh Ruby! I threw a stapler at him!"

"Oh my gosh! A stapler!"

"He was mocking me and I had to fight back!" Belle stated in her defence.

"Forget liking the guy, I think you might be in love Belle." Ruby said the word love in a derisive sing song tone that made Belle blush. She was thankful that Ruby couldn't see the expression on her face.

Gold felt like an idiot. He wanted to share things with Belle. He had no idea why; he never shared things. That's why it was so difficult for him. Gold pulled in front of 'Game of Thorns' to a nervous Belle. She hid at her side a Granny's Diner bag but displayed the two cups of coffee in both her hands. Gold reached over and opened the door for her. Belle placed the coffee's in the cup holders. She sat back in her chair, put on her seat belt, and tucked her bags between her feet on the floor of the car. Perfectly in sink, the two turned to one another. They were silent. And then in perfect unison both apologized.

"I'm sorry." Belle winced.

"I'm sorry." Gold said with a sigh. The two blushed. And Gold let all of the air from his lungs escape.

"Oh." Belle explained. And they were both grinning sheepishly at one another.

"I was rude yesterday..." Gold went on.

"No, it was my fault. You shouldn't have to share with me." Belle shook her head in that adorable, but completely absurd way in which she thought she had done or said something silly.

"But I want to share with you Belle." Belle's heart fluttered and she bit her bottom lip. Maybe Ruby was right. "It's just difficult for me. No one has ever wanted to know the things about me that you do." Belle shot him a sorrowful smile. She reached down and held up the Granny's bag in her hand.

"I didn't know if you would still want to?" She gestured to the bag containing the breakfast that she had purchased before he picked her up.

"Of course! Who could refuse a meal with you, Miss French." Gold had managed to make her giggle again and she was smiling the whole way to work. Gold couldn't help but feel satisfied and completely nervous at the same time.

The first two weeks of school found Belle happily settling into the environment and her routine. But mostly, it was deepening her friendship with Reagan Gold. Belle looked forward to her breakfasts with Reagan. They would talk about novels, plays, books of poetry, and famous authors. They would also discuss history and historians. They often talked about her adventures in Europe, and Reagan would even share details of his up-bringing in Scotland. He would share his knowledge on subjects that interested her, and of course they argued; mainly over the meanings and significances of highly regarded literature. Their arguments were mostly civil; except once when Belle became so over eager to defend her opinion she jumped out of her chair, bumping into the table, and spilling her cup of coffee everywhere; including on Reagan. Belle had apologized profusely and dabbed at his thighs with her napkins. Belle was halfway up his second leg when she realized what she had done and handed him the napkins, backing away to clean up the table. Fortunately, he wasn't as furious with her as she had expected, and he didn't even say anything about her unplanned contact.

Reagan slowly began to open up to Belle. Regretfully, mentioning his ex-wife. Belle was just glad that he no longer stormed out of the room. He even mentioned a son to her once. But he hadn't elaborated on the matter, only stating that he had "lost him" long ago. Belle felt it was best not to pry, especially not so soon. Belle, on the other hand, was an open book. He took an interest in her and that was something Belle was not used to. She had been invisible much of her life, extraordinarily so when her mother had died. Reagan actively wanted to learn about her.

Belle usually spent her lunches in the library. She tried to keep it open for as long as she could; she wanted the students to take advantage of the library as a school resource. By the second week of school Belle had a group of regulars who were always seeking Belles book recommendations or help on assignments. One such student was Henry Mills. He was a sweet and kind boy, quite the opposite of his mother. Regina Mills had adopted Henry during infancy. She was a strict guardian; but she cares more for the boy then she would care to admit. But Belle saw the smiles and affectionate touches the two shared. And once Henry admitted to Belle that, even at fourteen, the two still read together sometimes. On the rare occasions Belle didn't eat in the library she would eat with Mary Margaret or Will Scarlet in the main office; even with the prying ears of Regina near by. Regina was the first to comment on Belles unique choice in chauffeur. Belle simply told her how kind it was of...Mr. Gold... to drive her, and that he was entirely pleasurable company. Belle was just glad that no one had noticed that they eat breakfast together before preparing for their days.

Although it was Friday, and the school was mostly deserted by 3:30; including Regina who had left early to spend the weekend with her son, Belle remained re-shelving books. Reagan followed her around leaning heavily against his cane. It annoyed Belle immensely that he simply stood there watching her. Today she was wearing a ruffled black blouse with red checkers and a salmon pink skirt. She was also wearing a pair of brown closed toed four inch heals that provided a particularly pleasing view of her calves. With a stack of books in hand, Belle raised her brow suspiciously at Reagan. His tongue gently emerged as he wet his lips in necessity for delivering his next message. Belles focus shifted to his tongue and she bit her bottom lip briefly. It was such a brief moment that she was sure he hadn't seen the desire fill her eyes, but he had, and she quickly returned her librarian scowl in his direction. He smiled sinfully.

"It's the weekend love. Don't you have anything better to do?" He gestured to the pile of books in her delightful arms.

"Well I would, if perhaps you helped me rather than standing there gawking at me." Belle bridged the gap between them and gracefully swayed around Gold to reach for a new stack of books sitting on the cart behind him.

"But I like to look at you Miss. French." He whispered in her ear as she leaned into him. After his comment Belle pulled away rolling her eyes at him.

"Look who's being smart-mouthed again. Don't you have anything better to do this weekend then stand here and watch me work?" Belle wasn't really angry; in fact, she enjoyed aggravating Reagan, but she pretended to be steaming because she knew how much he liked it when she got feisty. Belle was right; Gold was pleased, and he let out a weak laugh.

"Really dearie? You expect me to have plans. The man you met at work a day before he was being paid to do so." Gold's hands were flapping about. They typically gained momentum when he was in a thrilling conversation; or when he was in a particularly sassy mood.

"Don't you remember Mr. Gold? You're also speaking to the woman who was at work a day before she was being paid to do so. Or did you forget that, just like you forgot I was your student." Belle humffd.

"It's not my fault you were so forgettable." He growled at her and Belle bit back immediately.

"And it's not my fault you're an ass." Her all too familiar finger was wagging in his face after she placed the last book on a high shelf. Belle stomped around him this time to pick up the remaining stack of books on the library trolley. Gold was laughing snidely at her.

"My weekends consist mostly of attending to business arrangements Belle, and that is why I am decidedly not eager to return home."

"Well what do you do to relax then? You can't spend your whole weekend working?" Belle crouched down to place a book on the bottom shelf looking up at Reagan.

"You'd be surprised dear. I don't relax." He glared down at her and followed her eyes as she sensually rose to her upright position.

"Everyone relaxes." Belle's brow was raised again, seductively. And Gold had the urge to sink his teeth into her, and nibble every part of her soft flesh.

"Ah, but I'm not like everyone." He followed her into the next row of shelved books.

"You certainly aren't." And she smirked at her own comment.

"If you must know, I like to work on my book!" He was defensive, like a self assured child. Ignoring his tone, like she often had to, Belle beamed up at him; she was still interested in knowing what Reagan's book was about.

"Your book! Will you tell me about?" She stopped shelving expecting to enter an actual conversation with him but was quickly denied that pleasure, or punishment.

"No!"

"Why not Reagan?" Belle was sincere.

"Because." But he was persistent.

"Because why?" So she was saucy.

"Because, if you don't stop teasing I might take my cane to you!" Belle dropped the books resting in her arms and they crashed to the floor. She bit her bottom lip and a sudden heat rose in her pelvic region. He stared at her, and she stared back. They were still. Her breathing was laboured and her eyes were wide open. She bent down slowly, not because she was scared but because she didn't want to lose his gaze, and she didn't. He stared at her on the way down, his grip tightening on his cane. Something on his lower half twitched. He was hardening. And suddenly what was an idle threat became something much more. She was forced to break her gaze from his to retrieve a book and the moment was shattered. Gold adjusted and attempted to bend down beside her.

"No, no, Reagan it's fine I've got it." She protested but he joined her picking up the spilled books. They rose together; mere inches between them. Belle's heartbeat was fast and her breath was heavy. She was staring at his lips and he mirrored his gaze to hers. Reagan took the back of his hand and softly caressed her cheek. Belle looked up, locking her sight with his eyes. They seemed to lean in, closer. Belle wasn't entirely sure. She slowly rose on her tip toes, clenching the books to her chest. But it all stopped. He removed his hand and backed away, leaving Belle breathless and on her tip toes. She slowly leaned back down onto the flats of her feet swallowing the excess of saliva in her mouth. They seemed to be silent for an eternity. Belle composed herself, letting the flush on her cheeks dissolve. And she began to breathe again.

"So I guess that was payback for when I made you drop your books?" She raised her brow again and expressed a long thin smile. To her relief, Gold laughed. And she knew that they would be alright. They remained in silence as Belle put away the remainder of the books. Gold simply watched her, absorbed in his thoughts of her. When she had finished and grabbed her coat he offered her his arm, like he had so many times before. But their contact was different, intense and unpredictable. Everything had changed.

They parted so that Belle could return the library key to the office. And at first Gold hadn't re-offered his arm to Belle. But Belle was determined not to let him revert back to old habits; so she snuck her hand down, brushing against the back of his, until his palm turned granting her entrance. She interlaced her fingers with his, and their silence was blissful. Hand in hand, with their fingers entwined, they covertly walked over to Reagan's Cadillac, as if they had an unspoken secret with one another. When they got to the car Reagan opened the door for Belle, forcing them to leave one another's grip. Once seated, Belle suggestively placed her hand on her thigh, hoping Reagan would reach out for it again once in the car. Instead, he placed his hand on the consol, just out of reach, but close enough that it still felt like they were embracing. During the drive to the flower shop Belle didn't dare to make eye contact with him, lest it scared him away. He moved his hand onto the gear shift and put the car in park. Belle unbuckled her seat belt and turned to face him. She looked at him curiously. Her blue eyes sparkled. And Belle was feeling bold.

"Are you ever going to gain the nerve to ask me out Reagan?" He was speechless and immediately turned to her; their eyes met and she smiled weekly. He was unresponsive. So Belle leaned forward and placed her lips to his left cheek and her hand to his right. Her kiss was soft, and slow to leave his face. When her lips had left she let her hand linger. "Thank you for the ride Reagan." And before he knew it she withdrew her hand from his face, and her body from his car. It was the first time she had kissed his cheek since the very first time two weeks ago. And Gold was frozen. She was waiving to him from the door, but his car remained in park. So Belle opened up the door to her fathers shop and disappeared inside it.


	6. A Budding Romance

"All is fair in love and war."- Francis Edward Smedley: Frank Fairleigh

"What took you so long! It's the weekend girl!" Moe French sat behind the counter, which now had a fresh glass tabletop. He was actually filling out an order, contemplating whether to accompany the flowers with a purple or pink ribbon. He settled on choosing both; he might as well get some use out the ribbon.

"I had to work late Papa; I had books that needed re-shelving." Belle walked over to her father and helped steady his hands so they could work together to tie a bow around the flower stems.

"Thank you Belle."

"Father have you been drinking today?" Belle asked watching the tremor in her father's hands as he cut the ends of the ribbon to equal lengths.

"Belle! How could you think so little of me?" Moe looked down to his shaking hands, embarrassed. "I've just been a little unsteady lately. You know how my nerves get the best of me and you taking rides from Mr. Gold does nothing to ease them!" Moe's tone was sulky and Belle rolled her eyes at his ability to direct the conversation towards her pitfalls.

"If it weren't for Mr. Gold I would still be working at the library right about now Father." Belle spoke like she did when she was a young girl, rhythmically, in order to calm her father and give Moe the small amount of parental satisfaction he needed from her. Her attempts failed. There was no altering Moe's train of thought where Gold was concerned.

"Speaking of Mr. Gold, what's his car doing just sitting there? You've already left, why can't he just leave you alone?" Belle giggled, turning to find the Cadillac still parked in front of the shop where she had left him.

"I expect he's in shock." Belle smiled.

"In shock? From what?"

"I kissed his cheek." She answered easily.

"You what? You insolent foolish girl! Why on Earth would you do a thing like that?" Moe was furious now. He bolted up from his position on his stool and towered over Belle. His voice was echoing throughout the confined shop. But Belle was brave and didn't let him faze her.

"Because he needed it." She stated openly.

"What? And if he needs a little more next time, are you going to give that to him too?" Moe was both appalled and concerned.

"I'm not a child Father. And that's not what I meant! I wanted to kiss his cheek. He hadn't asked me to do it. But I knew he needed it. I know these things about him! He would be too scared to ever ask such a thing from me."

"Gold scared? You best be careful Belle. If he decides he wants something from you, I'm sure he'd sooner take rather than ask!"

"No he wouldn't. He's different. You don't really know him!"

"And you do Belle?"

"He has a son! Or had a son. I think he's gone now." Belle couldn't help it. She just sort of blurted it out. But as soon as she said it she felt awful. It was a secret Reagan had confided in her. And now she was blabbing it to her father just so he wouldn't judge him so harshly.

"And that's supposed to ease my concerns. Any man can become a father Belle. It doesn't take much. That's exactly why you shouldn't be getting rides from him!" Moe's emotions had reached anger at this point. His daughter was not one to be a fool, hell she was usually smarter then him, but her foolishness right now was enraging Moe. He might not have ever been a mother to Belle, especially as she got older, but he had warned his daughter against men. That much Moe was sure. So he couldn't understand why she was being so naive. Especially concerning the most ruthless and cruel man in town.

"It was just a silly kiss on the cheek Papa!" Belle walked behind the counter edging closer to Moe, testing to see if he would let her embrace him. And he did. Her father might have been angry but he was still a big softy. "Don't worry about me Father." Belle said to the broken man.

"All I do is worry about you Belle." Moe chocked up, his anger eradicated by a single hug.

"You worry to much, about me, the shop, and Mum." Belle reached up cupping her fathers face with both hands. "You need to stop Papa. Let me worry about the shop, Mum, and you." Belle was pleading with the big man. She returned to hugging him, hiding the tears in her eyes.

"Right Belle. Right. You're a good girl. A good girl. You know what you're doing. I'm sorry." Moe backed away from their embrace slightly. "But I don't trust that man. And you're all I have Belle. All I have." And before he knew it she had suckered him right back into their hug.

"I know father. I know." Belle was heavyhearted but she didn't let it show. Moments later her father shied away from their embrace whipping his large hands over his face and moved towards the flower shop door. Gold's car was no longer parked in front of the store.

"Where are you going?" Belle inquired.

"The rent is due on Saturday." And with that Moe backed out of the store and onto the street. Belle was confused. She watched her father as he turned the corner escaping into the Rabbit Hole. The rent is due on Saturday. What did he mean by that? Well obviously Belle knew what he had meant. But why did he say it? And Belle quickly realized that her father had not intended to be around when their landlord would come to collect the rent tomorrow; and it probably had something to do with the fact that they were short.

Belle sat on the wooden bar stool behind the glass display case. She understood why her Father would bind flowers to make the time pass. She had already cleaned the store front, tended to the green house, and filled out their two orders by noon. After returning from Granny's for a quick lunch break Belle decided to open up her Fathers accounting books. She was terrified to read them. Part of her didn't want to know how bad it was. When she opened them up Belle was shocked to find that her father hadn't recorded any of the finances from the past year. So Belle set to work jotting down numbers. She wasn't superb at math, and some of it was going straight over her head. After working for an hour, and achieving little success, the bell on the shop door chimed. She looked up, happy to be taken away from her task, and smiled. Reagan Gold was standing in the middle of the shop wearing an impeccable suit and handling his cane. The afternoon sun was beginning to sparkle and it illuminated his silhouette.

"Reagan how can I help you?" Belle stood up from the stool prepared to help her customer. Belle wondered who he was buying flowers for. Her stomach jumped when she hoped that maybe they would eventually be for her, but then it turned when she thought that perhaps they were for someone else.

"I'm here for the rent Miss French." Gold's voice was calculated. He was not here for flowers. He was not here for pleasure. He was certainly not flirting with her. He was here on business. Belle's heart sank before it felt like her aorta wrapped itself around her heart and started squeezing.

"Oh. I had no idea you were the landlord." She shook her head adorably and smiled.

"That I am." He raised his brows with sass. Even Mr. Gold couldn't be all business when it came to Belle French. Belle stayed silent and unmoved standing behind the counter. She stared at him and he stared back. "Well do you have it?" He mused.

"Oh, Right." Belle let out a small noise representative of an embarrassed giggle. She bent down and pulled out a roll of cash from a small locked box in one of the cabinet drawers. She stood up hesitantly, holding her arm out with the money. Suddenly, but very briefly, Belle had understood why so many people were afraid of Mr. Gold. His eyes were sharp and his mouth in a malevolent grin. There was an intensity to him. He snatched the role of money from her hand.

"Um. We don't quite have all of it yet. All the money for the apartment is there, but we're about half shy on the shop." Belle gnawed on her bottom lip. She had no idea how Mr. Gold was going to react.

"Well I don't rent you half of the shop, now do I?" And part of Belle wanted to smack the attitude right off his face, but the other half of her was terrified.

"Perhaps maybe you could just give me a little more time to sort together enough money to help him out."

"I don't do that Miss. French. A deal is a deal. Your father and I have a very specific rental agreement. And don't think I'll give you a break just because we're co-workers." And Belle spat out her reply before she could really think about it.

"What about because we're friends?" Gold laughed at her. And Belle felt like a child.

"Really dearie?" Gold still chuckled to himself.

"Will you accept another type of payment? Perhaps there's something I can do for you? Cooking? Cleaning? Anything! Just please, don't take this out on my father." Belle was pleading. And Gold rather hated to see her like that.

"Perhaps you should be spending less on your morning coffees and breakfast Miss. French and instead putting it towards the rent." His nostrils flared and his teeth emerged from his thin lips. He turned and headed towards the door.

"Wait! Wait! Mr. Gold. Please." Belle had chased after him to the door and found herself grabbing his arm with her hands to keep him from leaving. Gold stopped with his back to the door. Belle didn't back away or let go of his arms, she merely softened her grip. "Isn't their some kind of deal we can make? Please leave my father out of this." Gold searched her eyes as the wheel in his head began spinning.

"You'll do anything?"

"I'm prepared to make a deal with you Mr. Gold in exchange for an extension on the rent."

"I'll do you one better. You come out on a date with me, and I will forgive this months rent." Gold didn't give her time to respond. He backed out of the shop and ducked into his car, driving away quickly. Belle was standing in the door way with a confused look on her face. She wasn't sure why, but the start of a tear began forming in her eyes. She turned, unsure of what had just happened. She had not said yes to him, but perhaps he wasn't giving her a choice. After all, he could recognize a desperate soul when he saw one.

Belle's father hadn't returned until Monday morning. He hoped that he was sneaking into the apartment early enough that Belle wouldn't catch him. He was very wrong. From the moment he shoved the door open Belle emerged from the bathroom with her hair brush in hand. She was almost ready for work. Her face was red as she swayed over to her father with a scolding look on her face.

"How could you!" She threatened him, pointing the hairbrush at his chest like it was a sharpened blade.

"How could I what Belle?" Moe played dumb.

"Don't give me that. I know you're trying to sneak in; because I know you left me on purpose!"

"I'm sorry Belle. I knew we were short. I barley convinced him to give me an extra day last month. I thought he might be easier on you."

"I can't believe you father." Belle set her brush down and eased off on the man. She grabbed her purse off the couch and put on her purple coat.

"Oh Belle." Moe moped and Belle looked at her father disappointingly. "I'm sorry."

"I know." She began to open their apartment door.

"Wait Belle." Moe paused gaining the courage to ask a question he didn't necessarily want the answer to. "How did it go?"

"I took care of it." Belle began to leave the apartment, but Moe stopped her, gently grabbing her arm.

"What does that mean Belle?"

"Relax Father. I made a deal with him. He's going to forgive this months rent."

"Oh no, Belle why would you do such a thing?" Moe's arms had left Belle and were now flapping about.

"I have to go Father, Reagan will be picking me up soon." Moe sighed with frustration. His daughter was impossibly stubborn. Belle marched downstairs towards the flower shop. She was still a little early for Reagan to pick her up, but not early enough to run into Granny's; but after Reagan's comment on Saturday Belle didn't think getting them breakfast was entirely the best course of action. Although it was exceptionally cold out today, Belle stood outside the flower shop, waiting; Belle had no intention of spending a second longer in the same building as her father, even if they were divided by a floor and ceiling. The wind was lively, dancing over her skin and sending chills down to the bone. Belles purple coat was warm enough for fall, but she was regretting her decision to forgo her scarf and hat. She could always duck back inside and grab them. She was sure Gold would honk for her if she wasn't waiting. But it was already seven on the dot and Gold would be seething in anger if she were late. Not to mention Belle had no desire to come back into conversation with her father. Mostly, it was Belles feet that were cold, in her nude four inch heels with little black bows at the tips. She would seriously need to start wearing a pair of fuzzy winter boots and changing them once she arrived in the warmth of work. Soon it was five past seven, then ten, and when quarter after rolled by Belle knew something was wrong. She tried ringing Gold but her call was denied. It hadn't gone to voicemail, he had simply chose to ignore Belle. He wasn't coming.

Furious, Belle started marching down Main Street in her heels. It would take her a while to reach Storybrooke Secondary. Her feet were numb, and she was so angry she couldn't concentrate. First, he had practically forced her to join him on a date as a matter of a business transaction in order to cover her fathers' debt, when all she really wanted, desperately, was for him to truly ask her out. And now he had stood her up like the child he was. Because he was what, angry with her? Or no longer considered them friends; he had laughed at her when she had stated it on Saturday. Belle's blood was boiling as she rounded the bend leading up to the school. She pushed through the double doors, every fibre of her being aching with anger. It was still only seven thirty by the time Belle reached the school; thus it was still empty, spare the janitorial staff. Most the staff didn't arrive till eight am, starting with Mary Margaret who always had things to prepare in the office.

Belle French stormed threw the hallways, heading straight for Mr. Gold's office. Her heels were smashing against the tile floor. She had no idea what she was going to say to him but she knew she was going to be yelling it. Belle came to a momentary halt in front of his door. She took a deep breath storing the air in her lungs and forced the door open. Gold sat at his mahogany desk, leaning back in his reclining chair tearing a part papers with a red inked pen. Part of him was shocked to see her standing there, shaking from the cold, and anger? But part of him was pleased that she had come. Little Belle French was cross with him, and he liked it very much. Unable to contain it, that wicked smile rolled over his face. It fed Belles anger. And just as he was about to open his mouth, with no doubt a sassy remark, she stopped him with that dammed finger of hers waiving in the air.

"Don't you even, you childish, idiotic, asinine...What were you thinking? Don't answer that. You weren't thinking! You were playing! One of your stupid little games. Why couldn't you just pick me up? Is it the rent? Are you cross? Because you shouldn't be! In no way is this my fault! And to take it out on me...Why, you're the same self indulgent manipulative little fu...who can't stand to lose the upper hand!" She paused, remembering how to breath.

"Mmm...I rather like the angry you Miss. French." He was being saucy.

"Did I even get a choice?" Belle asked the question, well one of the many questions, she had been struggling with all weekend.

"No." He snarled, recalling their deal. Belle glared at him and let out a judgmental sigh.

"Are you threatened by me Mr. Gold?" Belle raised her brow moving closer to his desk. She leaned down placing her hands on the desk, palms down. He laughed at her. Leaning in closer to her, he slowly lifted off his seat. His mouth just slightly passed her face, reaching her ear. His breath was heavy against the side of her face.

"On the contrary dear, I find our foreplay rather stimulating." Belle swallowed hard. His sentence had two meanings, one that rather pissed her off and the other leaving her wet in an instant. She leaned back as to make eye contact with him, both of them crouching over the desk. Her eyes suddenly became tender. "And look at that, I'm winning again." And Belle lost it, shoving a frenzy of fists, curse words, and open hand slaps at his shoulders and chest. She was almost in tears, and she needed to seriously re-think bottling up her emotions. Reagan sensed her shift, and grabbed hold of her wrists easing her movements as the delicate tears started to flow. "Belle. Belle. What is it sweetheart? Don't be silly now, tell me what's wrong?"

"For crying out loud! I liked you! Really, really liked you. Why couldn't you have just asked me out?" The anger in her voice was gone, instead it was shaking.

"I did." He stated shamefully.

"Properly!" She was pleading with him, her wrists still victim to his grasp. He was quiet.

"Because...Because I was afraid you would say no." Her tears began to fall again, less gracefully. But they were no longer tears of sadness, for her rage was building up again. He eased his grip on her wrists, barley holding them anymore.

"So instead you took away my right to choose?" Reagan hung his head in shame. He was still the same coward he had always been. Worst of all, was now Belle knew it too. "Oh Reagan." Her eyes searched his. And her hand tentatively reached up hooking at the back of his neck and tousling his hair between her fingers. She slowly leaned up, softly placing her lips to his. Reagan let out a sigh at the delicate touch. His bottom lip encased between her warmth. His nose brushed against her cheek feeling the moistness from her tears. They pulled back slightly, tilting their heads and taking each other lips into their mouths once again. She had kissed him. And he was kissing her back. Her tongue began to trace along his bottom lip. Reagan reached his hand up to her cheek and Belle deepened the kiss. Regan opened to let her in as Belle angrily explored his mouth, her tongue sweeping over his. The kiss became messy as Belle concentrated her fury on his mouth. She tugged at the hair at the back of his neck and he placed two forceful hands on the waist of her coat. They came to a stop, if only for the lack of oxygen. They stilled, foreheads resting against one another and Belle could feel the tears swelling in her eyes. She mustered a brave face and rather stubbornly stated, "No one takes away my choice. No one decides my fate but me." Belle turned towards the door, but paused. "Friday at seven. You can pick me up from the shop. You can pick the place, but you're paying." With that she closed the office door behind her, leaving Gold standing in his office speechless. He sat down on the edge of his desk and let out the remainder of air in his lungs. He placed his hands up to his lips and although he knew Belle was still mad at him, he couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe the effect little Belle French was having on him.


	7. Fic Completed

This Fanfic is completed over on Archive of Our own.

/users/RumbelleDearie


End file.
